Tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites
by YukiMaou14
Summary: Quand Ginny écrit une lettre d'adieu au souvenir de Harry, décédé il y a plusieurs années, des suites d'un sort de magie Noire.


**Mon Ange**,

Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites…

Ce hibou, à 8h30, ce dimanche 11 février a tout bouleversé. D'un seul coup, c'est comme si toute ma vie s'effondrait. Tu étais parti, pour toujours. Et j'avais encore toutes ces choses enfouies en moi que je ne t'avais pas dites. Mais c'était trop tard.

Si tôt, tu es parti si tôt… Si la veille, en te laissant là-bas, et en te faisant la promesse de revenir le lendemain, j'avais su qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, je serais restée. Si j'avais su… Mais voilà, je n'ai pas su, et je ne suis pas restée.

J'aurais voulu te dire que tu as changé ma vie, que tu m'as changée moi. A tes côtés, j'ai appris à apprécier les choses et les moments les plus insignifiants. A tes côtés, j'ai rêvé. A tes côtés, j'ai ri. A tes côtés, j'ai espéré. Espéré que tu m'aimes aussi fort que je t'aimais moi, espéré que tu guérisses miraculeusement, espéré encore et toujours. L'espoir fait vivre il paraît. En voilà une belle connerie, il ne t'a pas fait vivre toi…

Que de temps perdu ! Nous nous sommes cherchés pendant des mois, voire même des années. Et nous n'avons eu que quatre mois à nous. Quatre mois merveilleux, mais quatre mois trop courts. Quatre mois où ma vie était comme dans un rêve. Jusqu'à ce matin où le rêve s'est effondré. Jusqu'à ce jour, où j'ai été te voir, comme promis, mais que tu ne respirais plus. Tu m'avais pourtant assuré qu'on passerai des années ensemble. Pas toute la vie évidemment, tu ne pouvais pas promettre une telle chose… Mais pas seulement quatre mois.

Bien sûr, je savais que ça allait arriver. Mais est-ce que ça diminue la douleur de la perte pour autant ? Non, ça aurait été trop beau.

Après ton départ, j'ai sombré dans les abysses de la douleur. J'ai souhaité bien des fois être partie avec toi, mais je t'avais promis d'essayer de vivre. Alors, après quelques mois, j'ai recommencé à sortir de chez moi, recommencer à manger, et même recommencé à sourire. En apparence, j'allais mieux. En apparence seulement. Tout me faisait penser à toi, partout, tout le temps. Des chansons, des pubs à la télé, des mots, des vêtements… Mon cœur ne cessait pas de saigner, et je m'en voulais d'essayer de vivre normalement. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je t'avais si vite oublié. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Mais le temps a passé, alors, après avoir tout arrêté, j'ai tout recommencé. J'ai repris des études, j'ai repris les sorties, et j'ai repris goût à la vie, petit à petit. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus tous les jours.

Les premiers temps, je t'écrivais tous les soirs. Je te parlais, te demandais des conseils. J'aurai aimé que tu me dises d'où tu tirais ta force et ta joie de vivre malgré tout. Mais ce secret, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Alors j'ai dû m'en sortir par moi-même. Je crois que paradoxalement, c'est mon amour pour toi qui m'a fait sombrer, mais c'est aussi lui qui m'a permis de m'en sortir.

Si tu savais… si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais, si tu savais à quel point la vie a été dure sans toi. Tout ça, j'aurai aimé pouvoir te le dire.

Aujourd'hui je t'écris, ça fait trois ans et demi que tu es parti. Aujourd'hui, j'ai refait ma vie, mais je voudrais que tu saches que tu es toujours présent, et que tu le seras toujours. Une partie de mon cœur t'appartient à jamais. M'en veux-tu d'avoir refait ma vie si vite ? Ou es-tu heureux pour moi ? Bien des choses que je ne saurai jamais. Dans tous les cas, pardonne-moi. J'ai essayé, je te promets que j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse. J'aurai voulu que tu sois le seul et unique homme que j'ai aimé. Mais il est arrivé dans ma vie, sans que je le veuille, et il n'en est jamais reparti. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimerais, mais là n'est pas la question évidemment…

Je t'écris ce soir mon Ange, pour tourner la page, définitivement. Il est temps. Ces moments passés avec toi font partie des meilleurs moments de ma vie, et tu es à jamais gravé dans mon cœur, mon esprit, mon âme. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, mais il faut que j'avance. J'espère que tu le comprends.

Pardonne-moi mon Ange, et continue à veiller sur moi.


End file.
